Olvídate del Reloj
by MeiSaki
Summary: Deseaba su tacto. Necesitaba su calor inhibidor de remembranzas y nociones estrafalarias. Kougami/Makishima. AU.


Nada de Psycho-Pass me pertenece; sólo éste fic, que no es mucho, pero tampoco taaan poco (?), mi esfuerzo me costó, digo, aunque fué un buen desahogo. También está en AY, por si las dudas.

Es una viñeta media rara; ojalá y les guste.

* * *

Con las manos recargadas sobre el barandal de hierro forjado veía la bruma a través del cielo. O tal vez observaba el cielo inacabable a través de la nubosidad ligera. Era la misma cosa. Las estrellas menudas deslucían a medida que el alba incipiente las obnubilaba por detrás. Las luces nocturnas se apagan lentamente cual velas gigantescas hechas de cera gris.

Se le congelaban las puntas de los dedos marmóreos y el cabello claro se le removía desordenado con el viento fresco. La noche ya casi se convertía en recuerdo y no había conseguido fraguar un sueño decente de por lo menos hora y media. Y esto le enviaba el burlesco recordatorio de que la alarma del móvil sonaría en menos de una hora y de que el día comenzaría oficialmente, ignorando como era debido su anhelo de descanso e inconsciencia.

El tiempo; la cosa más exánime que debe existir, reflexionó mientras daba media vuelta y abandonaba el diminuto balcón con pasos suaves y silenciosos. ¿Hay acaso algo más infinito y neutral que aquello?, el universo; le pareció obvio, pero también rebundante al ser dos cosas íntimamente ligadas en su naturaleza.

Las cortinas salvaguardaban la solaz y frágil oscuridad pre-matinal del cuarto. Quería olvidarse de su maldito insomnio e invertir esa cadena de minutos sobrantes que tenía a su haber en otra cosa. Se metió en la cama bajo la colcha luego de deshacirse de las pantuflas. Acercó el rostro propio al de su pareja; los angulosos pero durmientes rasgos de Shinya le incitaban el deseo egoísta de despertarle.

Deseaba su tacto. Necesitaba su calor inhibidor de remembranzas y nociones estrafalarias.

Oprimió sus labios helados contra los dormidos sin miramientos y pasó su brazo junto a su cuello. Enredó los dedos juguetones en los de cabellos azabache puro de su nuca. Y Kougami entreabrió los ojos.

Después del brevísimo intersticio de confusión, éste le siguió la corriente. Shinya tiró de su labio inferior con los incisivos y acusó su lengua con la suya. Y, antes de que el albino se empeñara en recuperar el aliento, ya estaba bajo su cuerpo. Sin preguntas, ni dilaciones.

Exhaló profundamente y ladeó la cabeza sobre la almohada hacia la derecha, inducido por el tirón de su boca sobre la cremosa piel incolora de su cuello. Abrió los ojos de dorado suave sin reparar en haberlos cerrado antes. No vio más que sombras dibujadas más allá del hombro del pelinegro, fustigadas por haces de luz huidiza. Se filtraban, lívidos, por encima de las cortinas; semejantes a su respiración amortiguada por besos y roces audaces.

-No te detengas; hay tiempo suficiente. -Murmuró con la voz sofocada. Escuchó y sintió el brote de su risa suave acariciándole la mejilla.

-No necesitas decirlo.

Pero le embargó un sentimiento ambivalente de ansiedad y decepción terribles. El tiempo era inmortal e inexpugnable, pero la infinidad de momentos anodinos como el presente quedaban al alero del olvido inclusive previamente a su final pasmoso. Igual que sus vidas. Y no existen prerrogativas de ninguna clase a modo de esperanza una vez dada vuelta la página.

Era evidente pero muy fuera de lugar el pensárselo mientras tenían sexo; sin embargo no pudo ahuyentar ésa trepidante pesadumbre hasta que oyó su propia voz alzarse sobre el silencio incompleto en gemidos sensuales. La ropa ya no les cubría ni tampoco sentía ya los amagos de la somnolencia. Volvió en sí por completo y sus sentidos se aguzaron en consecuencia. Contribuyó con las penetraciones con renovado ímpetu y sus uñas se quisieron clavar bajo la piel de la espalda contraria a modo de soporte.

Los ojos de Kougami le recordaron la dulce niebla color añil traslúcido que había observado recién. Le parecieron como si sus iris grisáceos estuvieran hechos de ésa misma materia airosa y oscilante. Sonrió, divertido con ésta ocurrencia, y casi inmediatamente fué abrumado por otra fuerza irrefrenable. El orgasmo; aturdiéndole y zarandeando sus fibras sensibilizadas por la pasión, como en un torbellino comprimido que no traspasaba los límites de su carne y piel.

La temida alarma sonó por fín; horrenda y escandalosa, pero no tenía ni un sólo gramo de atención para abocarle. Ni siquiera ganas llegó a tener de lanzar al piso el dichoso teléfono para cesar el pitido frenético. Sus párpados cayeron con el soplo de un último suspiro en aras de desconección soporífera cuando Kougami le siguió también.

**¤•:.::•.•::.:•¤**

No era real; lo había sido, si, en efecto, pero ya no lo era y tampoco era aquello ninguna novedad. Tampoco repasar esas vivencias mientras dormía -como ahora- le suponía algo nuevo y asombroso, cuando la medianoche ungía su estela todavía con fuerza, afuera y a su lado en la cama vacía.

Habían terminado hacía poco más de seis meses. Rumbos separados y era todo. Sus tristezas se volvieron caducas y ásperas a la velocidad de un rayo. Su orgullo quedó seco y relegó unas cuántas cosas al sitial arrinconado de lo descontinuado. Ya no renegaba contra el insomnio, sino que se aferraba a él con inmensa nostalgia las veces en que tocaba a su puerta para fastidiarle.

Apagó la lámpara del velador y de paso dejó boca abajo el reloj digital cuyos números negros le fulminaban ignominiosamente desde hace un rato. Repelió la acometida de recuerdos que le quiso asestar un golpe y se sumió en un trance vacuo. Algo más apacible -si es que cabe-, que en ésa época en que no estaba solo.


End file.
